


The Ultimate Rescue

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Smash Mansion Solidarity [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Exhaustion, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Good!Ganondorf, Human Form Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Human!Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kirby is a Cinnamon Roll, Lord Help Me I’m Back on My Bullshit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue, Scars, Size Difference, Smash Mansion, Smashville, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: After Hyrule Warriors’s Cia fiasco, just a little timeline splitting wouldn’t hurt. Like, say, a rescue mission into the Arbiter’s Grounds?The story of Super Smash Bros Ultimate Ganondorf.





	1. Tonight There’s Gonna Be a Jailbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that the King of Hyrule was killed in a blind rage when he refused to aid the Gerudo and the Curse of Demise took the wheel and slammed on the gas, kicking off... so many things. Ganondorf hasn’t even THOUGHT of the crime he’s been imprisoned for supposedly planning.

He didn’t know how long it had been. He didn’t know if the fortress had been evacuated in time. All he knew was he was going to die here, and the damned Hylians would take their sweet time with it.

He watched the thin mist from every rasping breath in the frigid desert night— anything to distract from the wounds those Hylian bastards had inflicted on him. He’d been a fool to trust them. It had been particularly extreme tonight— most forms of magic were taboo in Hyrule, but apparently enchanting whips and brands to cause agonizing magic burns was not one of them. The pain would keep him awake another night...

He sighed shakily as he heard footsteps approaching his cell. He hoped it was merely another soldier taking over guard duty. The exhausted Gerudo dreaded the thought that the Hylians weren’t done with him today…

But instead, the guard let out a startled yelp, muffled by a gloved hand and then silenced by a deep, rich voice tinged with magical dominion—

“ **_Sleep_ ** .”

And the guard obeyed. The mysterious man could be heard gently lowering the guard to the floor, and somehow, _miraculously_ , unlocking the door to his cell…

The heavy steel door creaked open to reveal a man in white, with long, jet-black hair slicked back along his head. He certainly wasn’t Hylian, due to his rounded ears, but there was something… _off_ about the gleaming cobalt blue of his eyes. 

“Ganondorf?”

The man knew his name. Granted, after the show the Hylians had put on, many people did, but this man actually cared to USE it. He DEFINITELY wasn’t from Hyrule…

Ganondorf watched the strange man cautiously as he approached. Was this a dream? A hallucination? A trap? The man approached carefully, making sure to show Ganondorf the keys he had apparently stolen. Strangely, he wore a white glove on his right hand. Just the one.

“I’m here to get you out. Just hold on.”

The stranger began removing Ganondorf’s shackles, and seemed genuinely concerned about him, wincing sympathetically when the manacles came off, painfully revealing the raw flesh flayed by his captivity.

“Oh, sorry, sorry…”

“Who are you…?”

“My name is Dexter. I know this will probably sound crazy, but… I’m from another world. I’m here because I know about what’s happening to you and I want to stop it. If you don’t believe me… Nabooru?”

Ganondorf was absolutely floored. Nabooru, also suddenly free, peeked around the corner from outside the cell. 

“He really is here to help, everyone’s out.”

Moving into the cell, Nabooru took Ganondorf’s hand, she and Dexter gently helping him to his feet. Was this real? Was this actually happening?! Limping out into the hallway, he was shocked to find it FILLED with his fellow Gerudo. How was this possible? This was too good to be true…

His train of thought was interrupted by a glow and an arcane hum, and then a high-pitched, slightly nasal male voice.

“PORTA— oh crap, shhhh… portal’s ready.”

“That’s my brother, Sinister. We’re gonna get you out of here, into our world.”

It had to be a dream. This couldn’t be real.

However, what awaited on the other side of the portal was not only real… but better than anything Ganondorf could have imagined.


	2. Just Peachy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I’ve finished the second chapter! Yaaaaay!

It had to be a dream. It HAD to be. There was a TALKING PINK DOG for Din’s sake! And yet here he was, waking up not in a stone cell, but a soft, warm bed. He remembered his wounds being cleaned and bandaged, and even as exhausted as he was, remembered whispered reassurance from multiple sources, one of which was Nabooru. He didn’t remember much after the pink dog woman arrived. He must have dozed off while she was cleaning him up… did Dexter… carry him? And if he did, HOW? 

Ganondorf was still so tired. And yet the question still remained: where WAS he? He hauled himself out of the bed with a pained grunt. He could rest later. Right now he needed to find out if that was even SAFE.

Stumbling to the bedroom door, things only got more bizarre. As soon as he began slowly opening the door, something small and pink began rapidly waddling over from the other side of the room beyond.

“Ganondorf! Ganondorf, hi!” it squealed.

Ganondorf slammed the door shut. How did that… thing… how did it know his name?! 

There was a dull noise like a blob of dough being thrown against a board as the pink creature seemingly ran into the door.

“Ganondorf, it’s me, Kirby!”

“Kirby, no!”

A much deeper voice interrupted the pink thing, apparently pulling it away from the door, by the sound of it.

“But Meta Knight…!”

“Kirby. He is different. This Ganondorf has never seen you before.”

What the hell did he mean, ‘this Ganondorf’?!

“Kirby,” came a new, feminine voice, “He’s asleep! Let Ganondorf rest!”

“No, he woke up! He opened the door!”

He couldn’t make out the whispers of his… captors? But eventually, the third person approached the door.

“Ganondorf? Are you okay?”

Awkward silence. Against his better judgment, he spoke.

“...Who are you.”

“My name is Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.”

“...The… what…?”

With every second that passed in this bizarre place, the less certain Ganondorf was that he’d actually woken up at all.

“...Oh. Oh dear. Right. Um… You’re at the Smash Mansion. It’s… um… it’s a haven for warriors from different worlds.”

“I’m Kirby!”

“Kirby. Come, I will take you to Creamy Dreams.”

“Yay! Ice cream!”

“And, um. That’s Kirby,” said Peach as the pink entity audibly waddled away.

Something seemed… familiar, though. Princess Peach… the Mushroom Kingdom… Damn it. The king. The damned King of Hyrule and that play he liked so much. Goddess damn it, this WAS a trap!

“What’s your REAL name. Where am I. And what do you want with me.” Ganondorf growled.

“What?!”

“Princess Peach is a character from the play Super Mario Brothers. I don’t know who you are, but I know you work for Daltus and his holier-than-thou cronies. Where. The hell. Am I.”

“...Oh…”

And then… she LEFT. What was going on here?! Why would she— It was a trap. She was trying to get him to open the door to escape. She was WAITING for him. How was he going to get out of here? The walls didn’t look TOO solid, though… Maybe…

Ganondorf’s escape planning was interrupted by the woman’s return. From the sound of it, someone else was with her. This time, he could just barely make out her whispering.

“Nabooru, he won’t come out. He thinks I work for the King of Hyrule…”

Nabooru!? No, it couldn’t be. They were bluffing. They had to be. Nabooru would NEVER…

“Ganondorf, she’s telling you the truth. You can open the door. We’re safe.”

No. This had to be some kind of trick.

“...And how do I know you’re really Nabooru?”

More whispering on the other side of the door, indecipherable this time.

“Well, get away from the door.”

BAM!

The door was kicked off its hinges.

It was Nabooru, all right. And with her was… Princess Peach. Long blonde hair, ornate pink dress… 

“You… You really… What the hell is going on!?”

“She already TOLD you,” sighed Nabooru, “Ganondorf, we’re safe here.”

She moved forward to hug him, but opted to take his hand instead due to the bandages. The contact, after the years of isolation and pain, felt so GOOD, warm and comforting and REAL...

This wasn’t a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official Nintendo explanation for the Mario pictures in Hyrule Castle Easter egg is that Super Mario Bros is a stage play in Hyrule, and the king, (who I’ve named Daltus after the one from Minish Cap) is very fond of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading this new chapter!


End file.
